Reaching Freedom
by Valkyrja Jaeger
Summary: Sisters, desperate to save mankind which is on the brink of extinction after Wall Maria falls. They join the Reconnaissance Corps. to continue to help others through desperate times, though both girls hold secrets of their own. Levi notices this and conducts a background investigation on one of them only to find out that one is not like the other.
1. Chapter 1

**LOL I forgot to do disclaimers o:  
I do NOT own Shingeki no Kyojin. If I did... HUEHUEHEUE.**

* * *

Today was the big day for everyone. Today was the day they finally were able to choose which group to enter.

The short Corporal sighed as a large flock of expected teens headed his way. He could only imagine how disgusting they would be. After eying a few cadets who were heading his way, he couldn't help but wonder if there was such thing as a talented person _in _the crowd.

Then he remembered about the top ten.

Mikasa, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie and the rest in the crowd, scattered.

He blinked a few times as his eyes met a murky, dull greyish-blue color set of eyes, briefly remembering something about a girl who had long, light hair with a long, marring scar on her eye who ranked _twelve_ with her sister in the top ten. Ah, yes, _her. _The brat who helped a cadet with cleaning duty. The brat who ran such long distances. The brat who suddenly climbed her way to the top at the very last term, almost making it to the 10th place- but _no, _due to her lack of effort from the beginning to the middle, she was ranked as number twelve, her sister ranking as tenth instead. She was the infamous Lynnette Blanche, her sister being Lily Blanche. According to Keith, their instructor, she suddenly began to show a tremendous amount of skill at the last second.

As Erwin began to speak, Levi eyed her, scrutinizing her. Her mid-back length hair was a nice shade of ecru which seemed to glisten as vanilla-blonde in the light. She had side bangs which swooped from to her right to the left. His eyes trailed lower to look at her face. Immediately, he found her dim eyes disgusting. Her skin was livid and pale in an unhealthy fashion, though her lips were miraculously a contrasting light red color. He silently questioned himself: '_How could someone be so pale even after going through all that training... Doesn't she eat her share?'_ The girl was shorter than him, from what it seemed. He trained his eyes to the girl next to her- who he believed was her sister.

A brilliant shade of red and brown- cordovan, he believed it was called, long hair with straight bangs and with eyes of bright, greenish grey which he had come to realize were staring into his own eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion.

Levi composed himself and slowly turned his head, pretending to inspect the others.

Lily blinked twice, still suspicious. He had stared at her sister and herself longer than the others. Brushing this fact off, she switched her gaze to Erwin, who was now asking those who did not want to stay in this legion to leave.

Lynne sucked in a huge amount of air, her legs suddenly trembling. Isn't this what she wanted? Wasn't this what she trained for for all those hellish years? The poor girl felt as though she could faint at any moment, the long, horrid scar which trailed from her upper eyelid to her cheekbone burning like a painful reminder.

Lily noticed this. She gave her sister a little reassuring nudge, which automatically brought her back to her senses. Though Lynne still seemed unsettled, she pretended to focus on what was happening before her, folding her arms behind her back.

Lily looked around to see many familiar faces staying. She gave a worried look to those who seemed like they were going to break down before turning her attention back to the front.

Erwin seemed to glance over at the cadets, "Can you die if you're ordered to?"

Jean hesitated for a moment before firmly shouting back: "We don't want to die, sir!"

Erwin, after hearing that, smirked. "Is that so? I like the look on your faces..." He began before shouting to the new recruits: "Then, I welcome everyone to the Survey Corps! This is a true salute." He demonstrated the salute by swinging his right arm over to chest, the other behind him. "Offer up your hearts!"

Levi noticed that everyone had a kind of gleam in their eyes as they all saluted, though some wore a look of fear and panic. Christa, the poor girl looked as though she wanted to cry. He then gave a quick glance at the sisters.

Lynne's face was of horror whilst Lily's was of determination.

He couldn't help but smirk at this. Maybe he had thought wrong of all of them.

"You have done well to endure your fears," Erwin admitted, "you are brave soldiers. You have my heartfelt respect."

The cordovan haired girl smiled at this.

"You are all called off for today. We will meet tomorrow near the horse stalls at eight AM for training. Get sleep, soldiers."

And with that being said, the crowd slowly twisted around and walked away from the scene, some more frightened than others, and some feeling brave.

"L-Lily!" Sasha wailed, running to the faded-mint eyed girl, fear written all over her face even as she said: "W-we made it..!"

The elder Blanche turned her head and sent Sasha a smile of reassurance, "I guess we did, right, Sasha?"

Mikasa walked up beside Sasha, a stern look on her face, "Don't be so happy yet," she frowned, "we have training tomorrow."

Lily scoffed, "When did we not?"

Mikasa sighed, brushing her question off. Sasha took this as an opportunity to talk about food, and how she knew how good Lily could cook. Lily would only roll her eyes and laugh while Mikasa continued to listen, giving small nods every now and then.

Lynne walked closely behind them, having her daily friendly conversation with Armin.

"Aren't you scared..?" Armin queried the sickly pale-skinned 17 year old. Before she could answer, he quickly scanned her face. "If she looked much more vivacious... and if that scar wasn't on her face... she would look really pretty..." He thought to himself, fighting a small blush which he knew was going to spread across his face like wildfire. To be honest, everyone knew about Armin's crush on Lynne. Ever since that day in training where she had helped him up, they'd been close. People often teased Armin and Lynne. Armin has already tried advancing on her, giving hints here and there, for she didn't seem to know about the large crush he held for her.

"Of course..." Lynne mumbled, her eyebrows furrowing, "You'll never know what's going to happen." She gave a small nervous sigh before turning to look at the blonde. She smiled, "Let's fight for our freedom, Armin."

Armin opened his mouth to say something before closing it. He smiled back at her, "Yeah, let's do that!" He agreed rather cheerfully.

Lynne looked at her left hand, rubbing her wine red birthmark which looked similar to a wine stain, "I hate how pale I am," she frowned, "doesn't it make me look dead? I swear, my lips are going to turn blue..." She lifted a hand and touched her lips.

Armin laughed, "I doubt your lips will turn blue, but Lynne, you really _do _need to eat more."

Lynne gave him a worried look, "You think I'll die soon if I don't eat too much?"

"Of course," Armin's gaze softened, "come on, you need to eat more."

Lynne pursed her lips, "I'll try... but what about that cat? And you guys- it feels like I'm taking all the food whenever I eat."

The blue eyed boy shot her a look, "Forget about that cat, it could feed itself, and no, you don't take all the food. Your share is equal to everyone's." The boy continued to walk with the girl, eying the dorms in front of them.

Lynne didn't reply, but only continued to walk forward. She looked down at the ground, the sudden realization washing over her, causing her to slightly tremble. She could die any day, any time, and one of these days, she would be eaten by a titan. She would be eaten and chewed apart and the titan would just enjoy her every struggle. Especially since she wasn't as fast as Mikasa when it came to using their gear, she was often left behind. Though she was told from others that her kills were usually swift and her style of killing titans inspired others, she thought that maybe if she was a bit more _cleaner _and _faster _they would all be much more happier with her being out on the fields. Lily was better than her, but even so, Lynne had more of a grasp when it came to bending the maneuvers to her will, mostly because she was flexible and she practiced with them more often than others.

Lynne trained her eyes on Lily. Her sister also had a good way of killing titans. She was also much swifter than Lynne was herself, but then again, Lynne was a late bloomer. A _very _late bloomer. It wasn't until the last minute that Lynne had finally decided to give everything her all. She had gained less whines about how slow she was and how messy her cuts were and more compliments about her "style" of killing the titans. She had dubbed her style the "Crescent", for when she attacked, she'd usually grapple herself onto the other side of the titan and swing across, delivering her attack. This never worked on groups of titans though. She was almost killed when she tried it on a group of titans. She'd also dubbed Mikasa's attack by her name, calling it "The Ackerman-style".

Lily's attacks, compared to Lynne's, were much more swift and clean. People rarely whined to her about things. Lily's attacks were usually just strong and quick. It was a simple, deep cut to the nape of the neck but for some reason, when others tried it, it ended up badly with their swords getting stuck in the neck. Though it was so basic, nobody but her - _and probably Mikasa- _could pull it off.

Sometimes she worked in doubles with her sister, and when they did, it was almost perfect. They harmonized with each others moves, syncing themselves up with each other. Then again, they were sisters. They knew each other well. They were good by themselves, but together, they worked in sync with each others moves, and it was good for Lynne because she was always offensive, attacking at any chance she got, whilst Lily formulated plans and struck. Lynne preferred working dangerously, but if she were told a plan, she would go for it. Lily played it safe, making wise decisions and such.

Armin saw her shaking in his peripheral vision. He gulped. Realization probably just dawned on her, knowing that she was the late-bloomer Lynne, a girl who didn't really think normally. Before they parted, he bid her farewell, quickly reminding her that there was a meeting.

She only smiled in a sad way, "I remember." She responded.

They both parted ways, Armin going to the boy's dorms whilst Lynne walked over to the girl's dorms.

Lily turned around, facing her sister, younger than her by two years. She beamed, "Yo!"

Lynne immediately snapped her head up.

"Come over here, you look so alone!" Lily smiled sweetly, urging her to come over to her.

Lynne smiled. Her sister was such a nice person. Whenever Lynne was alone, she would just invite Lynne over. The girl reacted by immediately rushing up next to her, a cheerful smile on her face.

Mikasa greeted her with a smile and a small 'hello'.

Sasha's eyes widened upon her arrival, "You! You're the girl who helped me take the warm potatoes!"

Lynne's eyes softened, "Yes, it's me, Lynne, Sasha."

Sasha leaped onto her and hugged her, "Thank you so much! Those were such yummy potatoes..." She pulled away and rubbed at her belly, reminiscing the taste and feeling of a full stomach. Drool came out from the corner of her mouth.

Lynne's eyes widened at the drool. She swiftly took out a handkerchief and dabbed it on Sasha's face, "My mother once told me that a lady should always look her best unless they're in a battlefield," she said with a heartwarming smile.

Sasha only grinned.

Lily smiled at them.

Everyone in the training squad had become something like family to Lily. She had a deep connection with them- especially with Mikasa and Sasha. They shared something most people didn't share, and that's what made those two special to Lily.

Lynne usually hung out with Lily when she was by herself, Christa and Ymir, or with Eren and Armin. The girl had always tried to talk with Annie, who would respond in a cold way. Lynne considered Annie a friend, not caring whether Annie considered her a friend or not.

Lily quickly opened the door to the girl's cabin. She moved to the side and ushered the ladies in, which half responded to with a 'thank you'.

Christa rubbed at her eyes, puffy from the tears. She smiled at Lily and walked in, Ymir closely behind her, sending Lily a lazy smirk before entering as well.

Lily smirked back at her in response.

The girls in the cabin- much to their own surprise- seemed to settle quickly though their fates have been sealed from the choices they have made today, though potato girl- also known as Sasha Blouse, ended up sleeping close to a friend for comfort.

Before Lily slept, she made sure Lynne was already in bed. It was a mother-like habit of hers, to keep her sister safe. She in many ways, could relate to Mikasa, except without the 'lovey-dovey' part. She smiled at her sister's slouched figure before retiring to her bed. She let out a soft sigh. Tomorrow would be tiring. She slowly shut her eyes, forgetting about what had happened earlier.

Lynne, who had her eyes closed, then began thinking about her future. She would, after exterminating all the titans, marry someone and have a few children of her own. She then froze. What would happen if she wouldn't make it? Exterminating titans was like a big dream for her. Something almost- just _almost _unreachable, even if they had Eren by their side. She felt cold all of the sudden.

A chorus of snores echoed throughout the room, harmonizing in an odd fashion.

Lynne liked their snores. It reminded her of her home, where her father's snores would always spill down from her mother's and father's room, to the hallway and to her bedroom. To put it short, she found it nostalgic. She imagined herself using the 3D Maneuver gear, a wide smile on her face. She loved using 3DMGs. It always made her feel like a bird; free from her binds. Embracing the loud snoring, she slowly drifted into darkness along with her sister.

* * *

**Tell me if ya liked it c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own 進撃の巨人 （￣へ￣） I kinda wish I did though...  
Anyway, this is the second chapter c: Enjoooy~ **

* * *

"Rise and shine soldiers!" A loud voice coming along with a bell struck their ears, causing most to wake from their sleep. The next morning came quickly, crows croaked and the sound of rustling sheets are heard, the chimes of the bell still ringing.

"Ugh.." Groaned Lily, "It's so early can't we sleep a little more? It's like 5 o'clock in the morning." The girl grabbed her blankets and threw it over her head, closing her eyes to sleep peacefully once more.

Lynne noticed Lily still sleeping and nudged her, "Come on wake up, we have a lot of training to do."

Lily groaned once more but quickly got up, rubbing the remains of sleepiness away from her eyes. She glanced at the others to see if they were getting up as well. Mikasa was already up and ready to go, an impossibly straight look plastered on her face. The others were still sluggish but they were doing as told.

...And then there was Sasha.

"Mmm, potatoes..." Sasha moaned blissfully in her sleep as she twisted around, away from the early sun's ray.

Mikasa noticed this as well and whispered in Sasha's ear, "Hurry, wake up. They're serving potatoes today."

"Wha-!? Where!? Hurry guys! Potatoes are best eaten when they're warm!" The brown haired girl screeched, reeling back to life. Her eyes suddenly darkened with realization and disappointment once she realized it was just a trick to wake her up. "Liars!" She accused her two best friends.

Lily and Mikasa smiled.

"We aren't lying. It _is _actually for breakfast today," Lily's smile widened once she saw Sasha's eyes glimmer.

When everyone got ready, they headed to the canteen to eat their breakfast. The people in the other cabin seemed to wake up beforehand. As soon as Lynne met a pair of familiar blue eyes, she immediately beamed and ran to Armin. Armin welcomed her with a polite, morning greeting, which she responded to with a greeting of her own.

The Lily, Mikasa and Sasha group continued to walk down the slope in a fast pace, all of them eager to eat.

Finally arriving at the canteen, everyone lined up, Sasha being first to be served. The small group of females did their usual gathering at one, large table, all of them sharing secrets of their own while the men had their own gathering at another not too far from theirs. Then there were all those other tables, occupied by genders of both kinds, Lynne, Armin and Jean being one of them. Lily, Mikasa and Sasha sat next to their table, Connie in their presence along with them. Whenever Connie pulled something, Sasha would always laugh.

Everyone who seemed to '_know'_ what was going on between them would always smirk or break into a smile.

Lynne looked at her half eaten plate which consisted of mashed potatoes, sweet peas and other vegetables, her mind clouded with thoughts of sneaking her way out to feed the cats which she _knew _were going to be outside of the canteen. She gulped. Armin knew of her secret. Armin and Armin only- the boy _right beside her._ She was still hungry for more, so she could finish it off now... or she could feed the cats which she knew were starving because she managed to feed them a wee bit of yesterday's dinner. She bit her lip and took the chance, sneaking her way out of the table while Armin talked to Jean.

When she was out, she let out a sigh of relief, her blonde hair fluttering as a gust of wind passed. Her eyes lit in determination as she ran around to find the cats. After finally hearing a loud "Meow", she knelt over, setting the plate onto the ground as a rush of cats began chewing away, rubbing against her thighs as if saying 'thanks'.

Lynne let out a small giggle, petting one of the cats before letting out a frightened cry as she heard someone from behind her.

"Oi."

Her heart stopped beating. She was _so _dead.

She twisted her head around, her low, side ponytail moving out of her way as she did so. She saw a familiar, short figure standing by the entrance of the canteen. Her breathing stilled.

It was Levi. Corporal Levi from the Recon corps.

_Corporal damn Levi._

_Corporal._

She inwardly let out another cry. Maybe she _was _going to die today...

The man narrowed his eyes in familiarity at the scar, "What the _hell _are you doing outside, feeding_ cats _with food that's supposed to be eaten by _humans?" _

Lynne snapped upwards, scaring the cats away as she turned around, her face contorted with slight fear. She opened her mouth and closed it.

That's when realization hit Rivaille. She was the infamous girl- _Lynnette Blanche_- the one from yesterday. He briefly remembered looking through people who have joined the Recon Corps, his eyes landing on her sister's and her own name. He closed his eyes and refreshed his memory about her.

_Lynnette Drossel Blanche.  
Age: 17  
Height: 5"1  
Date of Birth: April 1_

"U-Umm..."

The sudden stutter seemed to snap him out of his state. He gave her an annoyed look, "Well?" He then thought about her doings. She had _fed _the cats her food. Was that why she was always so pale looking? Because she lacked nutrients?

Lynne gave him a stern look, "I am prepared for any sort of punishment, and I promise I won't do it ever again." She stated with a firm tone.

Levi continued to eye her before finally sighing, glaring harshly at her, "You are assigned to cleaning the plates and kitchen starting today to the end of this month. By _yourself._"

Her mouth dropped open. Feeding needy cats came down to this!? Cleaning the kitchen and plates? For a _month!?_

"Shut your mouth, cadet. You'll catch some flies," He briefly shot her a disgusted look.

Lynne quickly closed her mouth and nodded, her back slouched. "Yes, corporal."

Levi eyed her once more before walking towards her. He leaned close to her, looking at her in the eye. She wasn't shaking like most others. She just stood there, in her disappointed-slouch position. Her grey eyes seemed bleak with their lack of light. "Is that how your posture is to _every _higher up, hm?" He questioned her. "Straighten yourself out, cadet!"

Lynne immediately straightened her back, looking up at the corporal with a gaze of fright, "Yes, corporal- sir!" She fumbled with her words.

He smirked. He liked being _and _feeling taller. With that, he turned around and continued his daily stroll, pausing briefly, "By the way, it's 6:30. I suggest you begin your duty now. And do your duty _properly,_" he seemed to hiss the last word out before leaving her.

Lynne relaxed once he left. Grumbling a bit before leaving to duty without complaints. She wasn't even going to try while cleaning the plates. As for the kitchen, she would try. Picking up the empty plate behind her, she carried it back to the canteen with her.

"Oh! There's Lynne!" Lily howled from across the room, staring at Lynne with a look on her face. The look wasn't a bad one... it looked _funny _actually.

Armin turned his head, looking at Lynne with a red face. He smiled at her and waved.

Lynne stopped for a brief moment, eying the crowd of women and men around the table she sat at. They all had smiles on their faces, and Lynne didn't know why. She decided that this was something that she'd have to ask Lily later. She smiled back at him and waved, somehow eliciting howls and whistles. She then turned her body to the left and began her march to the kitchen door.

Lily gave her an odd look. Why was she going there, and not over here?

Christa quickly shuffled her way to Lynne before she opened the door, tapping her shoulder, "Lynne..?"

Lynne turned her head, "Yes?"

"Why are you going to the kitchen..?" Christa innocently asked her.

Lynne smiled, "I've been assigned to cleaning the kitchen."

"W-What?" Christa's eyes widened, "By who? And how? Did you do something bad?" She immediately began shooting questions.

The poor, luckless girl looked confused for a moment before answering her questions, "By our corporal, and it was because... I fed cats," She whispered to the other blonde haired girl, "if that counts as bad."

Christa looked a bit shocked for a moment, "Of course not! I'm sorry for even suspecting you of doing something bad, but just because you fed cats..?"

"Mhm," Lynne nodded sadly. She then continued on her way, but before she could move again, Christa stopped her.

Christa's eyes were colored with determination. "I'll help you."

Lynne panicked for a moment, "N-No! Absolutely not! This is a job assigned for me, and I do not want to drag someone into doing something so tedious."

"B-But-!"

"Sorry, Christa, but no." Lynne frowned.

The blue eyed girl shrank away from her, "Okay... Just don't be late."

And with that, Lynne entered the kitchen.

* * *

It seems like everyone had a mix of emotions at the horse stables. Lily looked around and saw all kinds, some were worried, determined, proud and even terrified. The bright blue sky didn't have a single cloud. Lily found it good to know it won't rain during training. She quickly scanned the area saw some familiar faces from afar. Christa was walking with Ymir like always whilst Armin and Jean walked together in a small huddled group. They all had this spark in their eyes which yelled determination.

Lily usually hung around Mikasa and Sasha but couldn't find them today. She looked around hoping to find them but found nobody. She then clenched her teeth. "_Stupid corporal, assigning my poor sister to such a task all by herself. Now she's late." _She hissed to herself as quietly as she could, _"I should've helped her. I should go-!"_

"Attention, everyone!"

"Damn," She cursed out loud.

Too late. Everyone lined themselves up.

"Salute!" A man in front of the horse stables shouted at the crowd of cadets.

Everyone did as he said.

"I am Squad Leader Ness," the man smiled in a friendly way before turning to his left, looking at the horse, "and this is my horse, Shallot. She loves to chew off your hair, so be careful if you don't want to be bald. Nice to meet you all."

The horse, Shallot, then chewed on his bandana, tugging on it furiously.

"H-hey! Shallot! Stop it!" Ness responded, pulling himself along with his bandana away from the horse's clutch.

And thus, the training began without Lynne. Lily bit her lip. Lynne was never late. She probably wouldn't know what to do if she came here and everyone was gone for training already. "Squad Leader, sir! One of us is still doing cleaning dut-!"

"I'm here!" Lynne shouted from behind, jogging her way to them, almost tripping as she did.

Everyone looked behind them to watch the girl in action as she ran. When she came, she lined herself up with them and saluted.

Ness paused to look at her. "You're late."

"I am ready for a punishment, sir!"

Ness blinked twice. "Tell me, how come you're late?"

Lynne's eyes gleamed with fury, "Corporal Levi assigned me to cleaning duty by myself, sir!"

The squad leader only chuckled, "Corporal, huh? Well, for today you're off the hook."

"Thank you for your generosity, sir!"

Lily sighed. Her sister was practically screaming. She could tell that some people were bothered by her yells early in the morning, and thus, training started.

* * *

**I think the third chapter is coming early. Idk, but please review c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaand this is where it stops following the story line.**

**_We _do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Cuz Raviolle would probably make it riren and I don't know what Potate would do. Sorry this is story is Lynne-centric :c  
**

* * *

"Okay, lets review the rules once more," Ness pointed at the forest behind him. It was the same forest they entered a year or two before they all joined the Recon corps. "All of you must kill at least _three _titan dummies in there. You may work together in teams of three on killing _one _and one only. As for the rest, you must kill them by yourself. You are to kill them in a crafty fashion; try new things out. No slacking off or else you will get punishment and don't screw up, and remember, kiddies, the higher ups are _watching._"

"Do you think that _Corporal _of ours is watching as well, Lynne?" Lily whispered to Lynne, glaring at the forest as if it'd done something bad.

"Uhmm..." Lynne paused to think, "Well, he is the Corporal, right? So most likely, ye-!" Before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off.

"I'll make sure to yell at him for making you late, okay?" Lily smiled, closing her eyes.

Lynne shivered. Sometimes her sister was really scary, "T-There's no need-!"

"Shh, he made you late, he pays for it." Lily slapped her back in a supposedly friendly way. A shriek left Lynne's mouth and caused some to turn their heads to see what had happened before turning their attention back to their gear.

Everyone was checking to see if their 3DMG was put on properly, a few adjusting their belts every now and then.

Today, they were training with their Gear to see if they've got the hang of it, though most seemed confident with their skills. Connie whined about how they've been doing this for about 3 years of their life time and about how they knew how things worked already, but this only gave him a pat on the shoulder by the Squad Leader.

"Ready?" Ness smirked as they all prepared to run into the forest and take off. "Go!"

"Let's go," Mikasa mumbled loud enough for people to hear.

"Alright!" Connie screamed with enthusiasm as he and the rest sped their way towards the forest, some using their 3DMG right away.

"Eek!" Lynne squealed once she grappled onto a tree, pulling herself up with the gas.

"Woo!" Lily beamed beside her while Sasha happily followed her. Mikasa was ahead of everyone, Jean and Bertholdt almost matching her pace, except she was much more quick.

Those behind them could only watch as Mikasa descended below the trees.

Lily and Lynne looked over at each other, nodding as the scoured the forest for any dummies while Sasha joined with Armin.

From the corner of Lily's eye, she found a familiar shape. The shape of a still titan, while in the corner of Lynne's eye, she found a dark shadow in the trees, watching their every move.

Lynne was in shock for a moment and could barely register when Lily had whistled. She trained her eyes away from the figure above and hooked herself to the left, where the titan was.

Lily positioned herself further away to the left as they continued to lessen the distance from themselves to the false titan. Once Lily gave another loud whistle, Lynne shot the thick wires to her left onto a tree whilst Lily shot her wires a few inches above from hers to the right.

The cloaked shadow continued to eye the two knowing that one of them had spotted her already. She smiled when they synced their actions, both holding out one of their swords, the blonde girl using her right while the cordovan haired girl used her left. For a moment, it was as if time went by slower, both of them in midair, and with quick movement, they spun towards the yellow chunk, the taller one amazing Petra with her ability to go upside down as she made a deep slice at the top. The shorter girl created her famous crescent shape by spiraling, and with that, they parted, not even congratulating each other.

Petra's mouth was ajar slightly. Both girls had executed wonderfully, and Petra pondered for a moment. The dark haired female seemed to have a lot of strength, seeing from how she flipped herself upside down in midair. The light haired girl obviously trained herself to be able to use her Gear without much trouble.

The cloaked woman smiled briefly before heading out to see how others were doing.

Lynne quickly set off to find other 'titans' to kill. Surely most of the people have killed at least one, and they were also probably looking for two to solo as well. Lynne bit her lip. This would be hard. If she wanted to get out fast, she would have to steal some kills.

Spotting one ahead of her, she hooked herself onto its neck. She was about to accelerate towards it when Jean flew by and cut a crescent chunk from it's neck, where here wire was.

He didn't seem to notice the wire until he was already delivering the attack. He was shocked when he heard a shriek to his left. He quickly turned his head to see the owner of both the shriek and the wire, his eyes widening once he realized it was -"L-Lynne!"

Indeed, it was Lynne, the girl who was now accelerating towards him.

Jean closed his eyes and braced for impact. After a few seconds, Jean reopened his eyes, looking around to see where the girl had wandered off to. Once he realized that she had left without saying a word to him, he shrugged, briefly wondering how she had managed to avoid him when he had cut the crescent chunk off.

Lynne, who was already meters away from him, unknowingly pouted to herself. "He took my kill..." She mumbled under her breath before swinging herself just a bit over the trees to see if she could find another false titan. She had found a few, but pieces of their neck area had already been missing. She eventually sighed and thought about turning around, thinking that there was no hope as she slid in between the trees, shooting her wires out and swinging through to find another one. After a few minutes, she finally found one without it's nape cut. She was in the state of joy.

In fact, she was too joyful to the point where she was completely oblivious to the shadow directly above her.

The girl swung to the side in glee, a silly smile on her face as she neared it. She shot her wires in both directions, directly aiming above the titan. With that, she soared above, a peaceful smile on her face as she looked up at the sky, she tightened her grip on the swords. She let the hooks reel back as she twisted herself around, facing the nape of the titan. She released the hooks once more and reeled herself in, delivering her attack with two slashes.

She dropped to the ground, the yellow piece she had cut falling down beside her.

Lynne had an uncharacteristic, satisfied smirk on her face, though she hid it with her hand which still held the sword. With this, she twisted around and immediately found her new victim.

The girl quickly attached herself onto its neck and accidentally managed to swing around it, almost hitting a tree while she was at it. She swung around once more and aimed to the neck before slicing. Not wanting to watch the chunk fall she closed her eyes. "Now to lea-!" She was about to say as she turned around.

"Oi!" A familiar annoyed grunt was heard.

"Wha-!?" Lynne's eyes widened in shock as she found her silver eyes trained onto an non-hooded, short figure.

Rivaille let out an annoyed grunt once more, "Just awhile I go," he paused, leaping off the tree and walking towards her, "I _know_ I told you to clean _properly." _

A wave of terror washed Lynne when she realized that she had only cleaned the kitchen and _not _the dishes.

"What," He looked disgusted, "did you not think I would check," he intimidated her by standing in front of her, "or did you just forget?"

"I-I-!" She frantically avoided eye contact with him, "I- umm.. Both." She sheepishly admitted, scratching the back of her head with a repentant look on her face.

"Tch," Levi scowled at her, his eyes boring holes into her own, "after this, you are to report to me straight away, got it?"

"Yes, C-Corporal, sir!" She saluted to him.

Rivaille was about to turn around before he added on, "Just something to take serious note of, but if that was a real titan, you'd probably want to be quicker, not to mention that you barely did any damage to it. To add more to your misery, I would like to tell you that with both moves you pulled off, if those fake titans were alive, they would've latched themselves onto your wires." He quickly shot his wires and accelerated himself out, not wanting to hear a single peep from her. He signaled over to the small chunk behind her.

She twisted her neck to see it. Indeed, she hadn't made a deep enough cut in it. She turned her attention to her commander again, watching as he grappled away.

As he made his way out, he felt a feeling of satisfaction. He smirked at the feeling, though he didn't know where the emotion suddenly popped out from.

Lynne's mouth was wide open after he left. She took his words and put her into her mind, wanting to take them in and use his words as a guide to become better. Though she felt really dumb after she heard that from him, she was very thankful he had spoke up. She smiled.

* * *

Within thirty minutes, everyone had gotten out with big grins on their face, satisfied with their kills, though Connie seemed the most prideful of his kills.

"I managed to do it both the 'Ackerman Style' and Lynne's way of doing it!" He grinned happily, his chest sticking out as if to show pride.

Jean laughed at this, "Are you sure you managed to do it?"

"Are you doubting me, Jean?" Connie scowled, glaring at his friend.

Jean glared back at him before bursting into a fit of laughter, Connie, Reiner and Bertholdt soon to follow his actions.

Armin was telling Lynne about the kills he had managed to make, secretly wishing that she had thought better of him after he had said so. Lynne would only smile and tell him, "Good job!" or "How did you do that?", and of course, Armin would always either say back, "Thanks" or of course, explain to her about what he did.

Lily was in her own circle with Christa, Ymir and the rest of the girls, though she barely spoke.

"Well done, cadets!" Ness grinned, "I'm impressed! And a word from the Special Operations Squad," he stepped aside. Three seniors revealed themselves, leaping out of the forest.

"Tch, damn kids..." Oluo cursed, spitting at the ground as he eyed the 'kids'.

"Oluo," Petra gave him a short glare before smiling at the cadets, looking for the ones who had impressed her the most. Eventually, her eyes met with Reiner, Lily, Lynne, Armin, Mikasa and of course, the boy who had bragged about his moves, Connie.

The last one leaped in without word, scanning the group with disinterest.

The moment the last person jumped in, Mikasa's face darkened with anger. Lily looked at their Corporal in irritation. Both seemed to hold a vendetta towards the short man.

"I would like to congratulate you all and welcome you all to the Survey Corps!" Petra grinned at them, a sweet look in her face, "The rest and I have seen a large amount of effort placed into your skills. Good job!"

The crowd seemed to pipe with happiness at this compliment.

Levi, seeing their gleeful faces, snickered. He then shouted a familiar last name: "Blanche!"

The two sisters looked at each other in mix confusion and surprise. The rest turned to look at them in the eye with curiosity.

Mikasa looked up at the shorter elder, "Which one?"

Lily gave Lynne an odd look as if saying: 'I'm pretty sure it's you.'

Lynne blinked at her and pointed at herself, still in the state of confusion.

Levi scoffed, "Oh, she knows who she is," his eyes trailed to Lynne's grey ones. He was amused to see a flicker of anger and annoyance in her eyes before quickly melting back into the innocent, murky grey eyes she originally held.

"The guts he has..." Lynne smiled, her smile twitching as she raised her hand, "Yes?"

Oluo looked at the girl, "She's the one?"

"Apparently so," Petra whistled, shifting her leg positions, "I feel bad for her."

Oluo only gave a sharp scoff, earning an annoyed gaze from the orange haired woman, "Brats like her deserve it! That's what she gets for not cleaning properly."

Petra rolled her eyes, "Of course, trying to sound like Corporal again..." she muttered under her breath.

At these words, Lynne gulped. What did he want from her now?

"Cleaning duty. Get back to it and clean the horse stalls right after! Re-clean the kitchen, you did a _terrible _job at it." Levi commanded in front of the crowd.

Ooh, her pride.

"What!?" Lily looked taken aback, "Lynne? Horrible at cleaning!? That's not-!" She stopped once she met the Corporal's sharp gaze.

"Are you offering to help?" Levi scowled at her.

Lily glared at him, "Of course," she plainly replied.

A small bunch behind her began to chatter, some words able to be heard from where she was being some things about being 'helpful'. She overheard one of them say something about her only doing this for her sister and her sister only. She gave them a curt look which obviously managed to make them all shut up.

Levi eyed her for a moment before smirking, "That's too bad then," he turned his back to her, "because she has to clean by herself." He heard a loud hiss emit from behind him. "Scout Lynnette Blanche, follow me." He quickly gave his order and walked away.

Lynne gave Armin a solid look before running after the man, being stopped halfway by Lily.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to..." Lily frowned, her greenish-grey eyes darkening as she clutched onto her sister's jacket sleeve.

Lynne turned around for a brief moment, the silver in her eyes seemingly taking up more space than her pupil. She frowned, "Lily, I have to clean. It was my fault anyway," she looked away, her blonde hair fluttering as she did so, "besides, I can take care of myself now..."

Lily's grip immediately slackened, her eyes widening in hurt as she remembered all those times back then when she had protected Lynne from being beat up by kids in Shiganshina just because of how different she looked from the rest of her family. Yes, they _were _right and both girls knew that. Lynne's hair color was a shade lighter than their mothers, her eyes taking after a silver uncommon now a days. The kind of silver that didn't flow through the _Blanche _blood line, but flowed through _another. _

But even though, Lily would scream otherwise. She was apart of the Blanche family since birth. Even their mother and father had agreed so... even though Lily knew. She just knew that _this girl wasn't in her blood relations, _because every time she would even hold her, it didn't feel familiar in the sense of blood. She didn't want Lynne to know, though. That way she'd be happy. That way they'd both be happy.

Their parents were liars.  
But then again, so was she.

After a moment of thinking over, Lily let go, a frown on her face, "..Right. Sorry about that, Lynne, just the big-sister thing kicking in again." She slowly explained.

Lynne didn't say anything. She just gave her sister a quick glance, her face stone-hard before chasing after the elder man once more.

Mikasa watched the scene from behind Lily, only a few feet away. She immediately frowned. She knew how Lily felt. She was like this with Eren, but... she held feelings for him that he didn't seem to display to her. Mikasa picked a strand of her hair up and let it go, turning around and walking over to Sasha.

* * *

"Clean this all up."

Lynne's mouth dropped. It was almost as if the plates doubled magically. How? Just, how? In this short span of time, how come there were suddenly so much plates piled up. "All of it?"

"Didn't I just say to do so?" The short haired commander crossed his arms, glaring at the girl from the corner of his eyes, "Are you going to do it or not?"

"I-I..." Lynne bit her lip before saluting. "Yes sir!" She plastered a look of determination on her face, speeding her actions up and taking the plates one by one. She took the soap bar and rubbed it against the dirty plate after giving it a quick rinse. She rubbed off the excess dirt and placed it to dry on one of the tables with a drying mat on it. She repeated her steps, cleaning all of them one by one, not noticing that the commander had left her to her own charges. By the time she was finished cleaning the plates and drying them, it was almost 12AM. She sighed, taking the clean plates and shoving them into their cupboards. She quickly cleaned the sink of any messes and took the broom beside the sink, sweeping away at the food splatters and pieces of dirt on the floor. She urged them into a small dustpan and threw the collections of dirt into the garbage can.

The girl looked around her. The kitchen was almost spotless after her cleaning-up previously.

_Almost._

She smiled.

"Easy."

* * *

Jean continued to stroll on his horse to the stalls with the rest of the cadets behind him. They were now returning from a tour around the woods after hearing the sound of a rather _loud _cowbell, signaling lunch.

As he approached the stalls, he'd come to realize that a short figure from afar was waving at him. He narrowed his eyes, realization hitting him after a few minutes of staring. It was Lynne. He waved back at the friendly female, watching as her figure retreated to the stalls.

Wait, what was she doing there again? Oh yeah, she had to clean the stalls after.

"Poor girl," Jean frowned. He knew she was an emotionally strong girl, but he didn't know about her being physically strong for he hadn't ever had a match with her. The closer he came, the more he could see her figure running in and out of the stalls, taking out the hay and replacing it with new ones. Jean turned around once he heard the sound of a horse's snort behind him.

It was Armin.

"Hey," Armin greeted Jean with a small smile, rushing up next to him with his brown horse.

"Hey," Jean greeted back, raising a hand up. He nodded over to Lynne, who was running back into the stalls with a bucket and gloves on. "Your _girlfriend _seems to be doing a lot of work," He smirked at Armin, who turned red, "you should really help her out."

Armin's face flushed darker. "N-no, I don't think I should..."

Jean was surprised to hear that from him, "Why?" He queried.

"B-Because," He smiled, "Lynne is capable. Plus I know what she'd say. 'No, no, no, this is my job! Don't go doing other people's chores!'" He mimicked her with a grin.

Jean chuckled, "That was a good impression."

"Was it?" Armin chuckled along with him.

* * *

Lynne was done cleaning everything by the end of lunch. In fact, she got a bit _into _cleaning to the point where she didn't even eat lunch, and by now, she was _starving. _She bit her lip and walked to the canteen to wash her hands eat.

Just to her luck, _there was no food left. _

Upon her arrival, Christa ran up to her with teary eyes. "I'm so sorry Lynne!" She immediately apologized, "I forgot about you! After I ate my food I remembered that you were still outside- and when I lined up, there was already none left! The man said something about the food left was meant to be eaten by our superiors!"

Lynne was taken aback. "Christa... you..?" She stopped for a moment, her eyes wide as the shorter girl hugged her.

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't even save you a bit of mine..." Christa hugged her tighter.

Lynne smiled, "Aww, you're so cute!" She lifted Christa's body up and bear hugged her, rubbing her cheeks with Christa's. "It's fine, Christa!" She beamed as she set her down, though she was hungry. "I can deal with it." It was true, she could. She remembered that at one point in her life, she had to hunt food for her family, thieving even the smallest kinds of bread when she was younger.

She suffered in a poor family along with her sister, but now it was all fine. Their father had gotten a better job, and now they were able to feed each other properly.

Christa beamed, opening her mouth to say something until Ymir appeared behind her.

"Welcome back Lynne," Ymir grinned wolfishly.

"Thanks, Ymir." Lynne gave her a rare, impish smile.

"Oh yeah," Ymir blinked twice, "that short-corporal is asking for you again."

Christa sent Lynne a sad look, "He must really dis-!"

"Love your company." Ymir finished for her, a silly smile on her face as she rudely pushed Christa away. "I think you should look for him, he sounded pretty serious."

"Blanche!"

"Speak of the devil," Ymir smirked, "have fun." She turned around to face the pouting Christa.

Lynne nervously chuckled, a feeling of hate burning in her stomach. She just wanted to eat, what did this man want now!? She twisted around to face the voice, only to have a small slice of bread shoved into her mouth by Mikasa.

"Eat," She forcefully said.

Lynne choked on the inch-sliced bread, taking it out of her mouth, staring at Mikasa with a concerned look on her face, "O-Okay?"

"My bread..." Sasha cried from beside her, clawing at Mikasa's jacket.

Mikasa looked over at the Corporal behind her before moving away.

Lynne was pleased to see an amused look on his face.

"You did well cleaning," Levi complimented her before looking outside a window. "Come outside with me for a second. I'll reward you."

Lynne hid her surprise with a small cough, nodding at him as they both made their way toward the door in different paces, Lynne's being much faster than Levi's.

Levi seemed annoyed by this, "Walk _behind _me, cadet."

"Oh." Was all Lynne could say before she slowed her pace down as they reached outside. Lynne continued to follow the black haired male out to the back of the canteen, past a hill which lead to a place which Lynne had never been to before. Her mouth slightly opened at the sight of a beautiful tree, which had leaves that billowed like the clouds when wind passed by.

They walked to the tree, Lynne seemingly more excited than Levi, who had an unreadable expression on his face. Unknown to Lynne, he was holding bread in his hands. Once they made it to the bottom, they both sat down, Levi relaxing himself as he leaned on the tree for support. Levi took his bread. "Oi," He glanced over at the younger girl.

Lynne looked over.

"Catch." He said before tossing the bread at her.

She caught it with a single hand, a look of surprise on her face. "For... me?"

"Yes, for you, you brat," Levi growled, "now eat it before I take it back."

She grinned, "Thank you, Corporal." She thanked him before biting down on the fluffy piece of bread. Though it wasn't a lot, she was thankful she received it. She'd rather have this over nothing, after all.

Levi grumbled in response, closing his eyes.

Lynne smiled as she heard only the chirps of birds and the rustling of leaves. This place was very peaceful. It was relaxing.

Silence overwhelmed the two, making it awkward, but even though, it felt nice.

After finally eating her bread, Lynne stood up, looking at the close eyed Corporal, "Hey, let's get back before everyone starts worrying." She softly began.

"Nobody's going to worry about me," Levi replied, "just leave me be here. That's an order." He glared at her with one eye before closing it again.

"Alrighty then!" She smiled, walking down the hill, "Thanks again, Captain."

When she was far away, Levi smirked. "You're welcome, damned brat."

* * *

**Ew, I'm sorry, I didn't really know what to write today :( Everyone is so OOC, i don't even.  
Sorry :c**

**Please Review~  
AND HOLY CRAP THANK YOU FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES AND REVIEWERS OMG I SCREAMED YESTERDAY BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Weeee do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan.  
I don't own Lily Blanche.  
I only own Lynnette.**

**WOO I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH TY FOR READING THIS FAR.  
And I promise you all, I will _surprise_ you. **

* * *

"You _what?"_ Incredulously asked Mikasa and Lily simultaneously. They were both rather _shocked _to hear what Lynne had to say to them. The sun's spears of light continued to pierce through the large pieces of fluff high above. Today was the second day without seeing Eren Jaeger. It was four in the afternoon, and they had all woken up at 6AM to go on a long run around the forest, up the north trail- the longest trail- and back. After that, the ate brunch and practiced with their swords again. Now, they were all sweaty. The day was planned out completely for all of the scouts.

But somehow along the way, Lynne had already managed to get herself in trouble.

"Yeah," Lynne sheepishly replied, her eyes clear with annoyance, "I'm supposed to run around the forest until nine by myself and skip dinner because I..." The girl paused for a moment, letting out a deep, perplexed sigh, "ruined the marble floors around the headquarters with my skid marks or whatever Corporal called them," she placed a hand on her forehead as if checking for her temperature. She had thought that the Corporal was nice and forgiving. Apparently not. He was just a short, rude man.

"But you barely made any marks!" Christa, who stood her place beside Ymir and Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't understand why he would do such a harsh thing... not to mention you didn't even eat lunch..." She held back a gasp, "Lynne, don't go! You could get sick! You'll faint in the forest without anybody knowing!"

"You!" Lily sent her sister a dark look, "You didn't eat again!?"

"I..." Lynne gave her a defeated look, "Sasha wanted some of my food..." She averted her eyes.

"And you..!?" Lily's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You gave her your whole plate." Mikasa sternly said, her dark, grey eyes trying to bore holes into Lynne's own grey eyes.

The scar on Lynne's right eye felt as if it were on fire, "Yes."

"..This is expected from Lynne." Ymir plainly commented, rolling her eyes at the blonde haired girl.

"Everyone, this is my plan. During dinner, take some food and leave it for Lynne. Stay awake until Lynne gets back, and give her the food without being noticed," Christa smiled at everyone, sending Lynne a look.

The small group of girls seemed to be content with this plan, Christa having a satisfied look on her face after Lynne smiled and nodded back.

"Well," Lynne began jogging on spot, a silly smile on her face, "gotta leave before Mr. Fabulous comes in."

Ah, yes. That was what the circle had dubbed their Corporal; Mister Fabulous. Even people outside the circle began to use the new nickname.

"Right," Ymir smirked, "off you go."

"Be safe! No walking off trail!" Lily sputtered all at once before she could cover her mouth to make herself shut up.

Lynne gave Lily a stone-hard look before smiling emptily. She twisted around and began her run.

* * *

The night was rather chilly. Fog had formed around and inside the forest, making it hard to tell if any shadows spotted within it were just branches or actual beings. Tonight, the sky barely had traces of grey clouds. The moon was carved like a perfect crescent up above. The cabins were already filled with people, most sleeping off their weariness whilst some stayed up.

The cabin for the males had their lights off already, meanwhile in the other cabin, the lights were still on. Most of the girls were fast asleep, Sasha sleeping peacefully even after Mikasa's lecture about taking someone's whole plate of food.

Mikasa, Ymir, Lily and Christa were still up, waiting for the hero's arrival.

Christa had gotten very fidgety and worried about Lynne's health. Lynne easily got sick for some reason. She had a weak immune system, but her system was _very_ odd in a way. Lynne would never catch a fever even when helping the sick. She never got sick when everyone was sick. It was the same for Lily, actually. Everyone had found this extremely strange, but no one pondered on it.

Lynne would always get fevers when it was least expected. It was random.

"Can we wait outside for her?" Christa finally spoke in a loud whisper, her eyes filled with concern.

"Why?" Ymir rose an eyebrow.

"Because she might've fainted in the forest- or something might've attacked her! That way we can hear her when she comes." The girl reasoned carefully, determined to lead everyone outside the cabin, near the trail entrances.

Lily suddenly looked panicked. "Let's go!" She hurriedly said, walking outside in her sleepwear.

Mikasa shrugged and followed closely behind her, the other girls trailing behind Mikasa in a line, food in their hands.

It was nine thirty now, and the girl should've been in her cabin by nine or less.

"Damn, where is she?" Ymir cursed, narrowing her eyes at the forest. She couldn't see through the thick fog.

"We might get caught..." Mikasa reminded everyone, "stay quiet."

Lily only nodded, staying cautious for any figures heading their way.

As if on cue, a shadow of someone dragging themselves away from the forest appeared.

"Is that her..?" Christa narrowed her eyes.

"Who else could it be?" Lily giggled, a smile on her face once she saw the familiar face start jogging weakly towards them. "Lyn-!"

"What the _hell _are you kids doing out here."

The jogging figure seemed to break into a run upon seeing the 160cm figure, rushing towards the girls. There, came out a very, _very _disheveled and fatigued Lynnette. Her hair was tied up high, perspiration forming on her head. She had her jacket thrown across her shoulder carelessly, her boots looking dirty and worn out from all that running.

"Scout Lynnette," Levi looked amused, "you came back rather _late."_

Lynne, for the first time in years, gave him an evil, annoyed glare, not responding to his question verbally.

"Wipe that looked off your face, I'm _your superior." _

"Tsk." Lynne looked rather wolfish, wiping her hand across her lips.

"Now, what are you all doing here," Levi eyed them suspiciously before taking a quick whiff once he smelled something familiar. He quickly grabbed Lily's hidden hand, revealing a potato and eliciting a sharp gasp from her lips, her minty eyes wide. "I knew it." He growled, pushing her away, onto the ground.

Mikasa was quick to aid her, Christa standing still with a shocked look on her face.

"Who's idea was this." His voice was commanding, and it wasn't until then that Lynne thought that the position of Corporal suited him.

"I-it was-!" Christa began, only to be cut off by the girl on the ground herself.

"Mine," Lily hissed, "it was _my _idea. My idiot of a sister didn't eat lunch and you _forced _her to work harder than everyone else for small skid marks that could've easily been rid of."

"Are you talking _back _to me?" Levi's glare intensified, a dark look looming over his face.

"Ye-s!" She let the 's' out with a loud squeak when a boot landed next to her face.

"You best be glad you're a _girl, _Blanche." He hissed.

Something in Lynne snapped. She knew that it was because of all the pent up anger and frustration, but she had to let it go. _Now. _Her eyes widened, grey turning into a metallic, sharp silver, a still frown plastered on her face. Within seconds, she was behind Levi. She quickly grabbed his cape and pushed him away from the girls with one swift movement.

Levi blinked as he felt himself being pushed. He skidded to a stop on his feet, his eyes slightly widening at the look in her eyes.

He'd seen the same look. He'd seen the same eyes.  
But that was _long _ago.

* * *

_Levi continued to survey the small district of Shiganshina in search of Hanji Zoe. The crazed woman had ran out of a few things for a lab experiment on a few filthy disgusting street rats. She had told Levi and Erwin beforehand that she was off to Shiganshina for a day on search of good equipment and a few errands to find food that could only be found in this district in general. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. It'd been a day, and she wasn't even back yet._

_"She said she'd be back in a day..." he growled under his breath, a few strangers staring at the cape which clung to him. _

_"The Reconnaissance corps cape?"  
_

_"The wings of freedom!"_

_"I heard that they haven't found anything useful yet... All those poor souls."_

_Levi shook his head at those words, but amidst the crowd, he could hear a girl's voice. The voice was innocent and soft._

_"Excuse me, sir?" The soft voice spoke in a questioning tone behind him, a delicate, small hand tugging at his cape._

_The short haired corporal turned around to face the owner of the voice, not surprised when he saw a girl who fit the voice perfectly. She had light blonde hair- which seemed lean in between a light shade pink and blonde. She had a bag of bread in her arms. The girl had warm grey eyes like his own, but it was much more lighter. There were no scars on her face, and her lips were painted with a light, reddish orange color. She looked pretty._

_The girl smiled. "Are you from the umm.. R-Rec...Reconnai..sance corps- I think it was called?" The girl seemed to question herself._

_"Yes, I am." Levi quickly and sharply responded, wanting to leave._

_The girl's smile widened as she pulled out a loaf of bread. "Here," she stuck the hand with bread in it out to him, "please accept this. Please consider this as everyone's saying of thanks for killing the mean titans out there."_

_He looked at the loaf of bread, then back at the girl dressed in a pure, white dress. "Thank you," he thanked her, taking the loaf of bread from her grasp and taking it into his own._

_The girl's eyes widened, a small blush on her face. She closed her eyes and grinned, showing her teeth. The back of her teeth were slightly crooked, imperfect. _

_He smirked before standing up and walking away, though the girl seemed to follow him. After a few minutes of nothing but silence and walking, he turned around to question her. "Why are you following me." He plainly shot at her, startling her slightly with his rough tone.  
_

_"U-Umm, my house is this way," she blushed, "so I'm sorry if it seems like I'm following you..."_

_"Oh." Was all he said before he turned away from her, realizing that her arms had a few bruises on it. It made him want to pry why she had them to begin with. Was it child abuse from her parents? Bullies? Even though, the girl still seemed to be happy.  
_

_Their journey continued with utter, awkward silence until the girl said something.  
_

_"When I grow up, I want to be in the Reconnaissance corps." She stated with a small smile._

_Levi stopped. "What..?" He wasn't sure if he heard that properly. Why would a child as happy as her- who seemed sane- want to enter the Survey Corps..?_

_"I want to join the Reconnaissance Corps." She simply declared._

_"Why?" Levi turned his head towards her direction with mild interest. What could make a child so curious to join the Recon Corps? "Don't you know how dangerous it is? Do you know how many of us died going on expeditions-?" He was cut off._

_"I want to join the Reconnaissance Corps."_

_He twitched at her eagerness, "Look, brat, I really don't-."_

_"It doesn't matter." She brushed him off, "I want to join no matter what. I want to protect my family and know what it's like to fight. I want to learn how to fear. I want to learn how to kill. I want to learn what it's like beyond the walls."_

_He was shocked, to say the least. This girl wanted to know what it was like to kill..? She wanted to learn how to fear? Maybe she was insane after all._

_She scowled, "I'm sick of just staying in these walls, not knowing what's actually to fear out there. The fears I've gained staying in the walls- I know- are a miniscule compared to what is out there."_

_Levi rose an eyebrow at her vocabulary. She knew quite a lot. He then continued to extend forward, the child behind him. "Say, kid, how old are you?"_

_"Twelve. I'm twelve."_

_"And your name is?"_

_"...My name is-..!" _

_A sound of a bag dropping._

_Levi paused his actions once more, turning around to see what was wrong with her. Her eyes were wide with shock, focused to her left where a dark alley was. The once, fresh bread was sprawled across the dirty floor, the paper bag which held the contents to the side being held down by a few loaves which hadn't made it out. He turned to see what she was looking at, his own eyes widening with slight shock._

_Oh._

_In the dark alley, barely lit by sunlight, were five boys, kicking something repeatedly. The faint noises of their kicks echoed down the alley along with the muffled cries of a child. Levi narrowed his eyes as the child beside him began to shake. He then realized what they were kicking was a girl. A girl with long hair, wearing a light, green colored smock dress. She was crying, covering her eyes and face with her bruised arms._

_He was just about to enter the alley before the child beside him walked forward, her pace swift. She stopped half way, standing with an intimidating, dark aura.  
_

_"Hey." She called out, her voice no longer sweet and innocent. Her voice was much more dark, and her pitch had dropped a few notches._

_A dark haired boy turned around, his eyes widening for a moment. He smirked, "Well hello there, miss adopted child." His tone was cocky. He dropped a fistful of cordovan hair, the girl falling down with a wail._

_The rest of the males in that small, narrow area turned to face her, disgusting smirks on their faces._

_"What are you doing to my sister." Her voice wasn't questioning, it was dead serious._

_"Ooh, you sound so scary now. You sounded to sweet before," another boy spoke up, "did seeing this make you snap?" He continued to prod at her.  
_

_"Brat," she hissed, "I'm talking to all of you. What are you doing to my sister."_

_"Well, long-story short, she said that if we stopped playing with you, we could play with her instead." That same, dark haired boy answered. "But seeing as you're fully recovered... almost, we want to play with you right now." He smirked.  
_

_A tall male smirked, "She's boring," he jutted a finger out at the other girl, "she doesn't scream as much. She tends to cover her mouth, and we don't like that."_

_Levi narrowed his eyes in disgust, noticing that the boys didn't seem to take notice to Levi, who was near the entrance. _

_"Try me then," she lifted a leg to her front, "it's a dare. This time, I'll teach you a lesson not to toy with us anymore."_

_Everything happened in a blur to Levi. He wasn't sure if he should help the girl out or let her fight her own demons. After a few seconds of decision making, he stepped forward, only to be stopped by the girl herself._

_"Stop," she grunted out as she threw a boy across from where she was, "don't come closer. I want to do this," she glanced over at him quickly, "I want to show you how capable I am. I want to join the Recon corps." She said before she was attacked by one of the other males present._

_He stopped himself, backing out. Something about how the girl said this bothered him. It was as if she were desperate to redeem herself to him._

_The girl had managed to beat one of them to pulp, the others having dislocated shoulders, knees and ankles. One of them eventually became desperate, cracked a near by wine bottle in half and struck the blonde, though it manged to graze her right eye- but not enough to penetrate through the thin skin. He was the one who was both beaten to pulp and ended with a dislocated shoulder._

_The twelve year old, after beating them up, quickly threw her passed-out sister's arm over her, helping her get out of the cage. The blonde child limped out of the alley with both eyes open and a new set of bruises on her face and arms, her right eye bleeding though she didn't seem to pay too much attention to it. She was too busy thinking of a way to their home fast._

_Levi, noticing that she was done, walked over to her, a bag filled with bread in his arms. "Brat, I-!" That was when he realized how much pain she had gone through. Seeing all her injuries, his eyes trailed further up, looking at her bleeding right eye._

_The girl looked over at him, her eyes a bright, silver color. The only thing visible was her pupil and the bright color. Her eyes were tainted with rage. "It's fine, mister." She smiled. "Live on for us, mister. Carry our hopes." _

_With that, she turned around and walked away._

* * *

Levi was in shock. How could he not have noticed earlier? This was the girl.

The girl that made him realize why he was in the Reconnaissance Corps again. The girl that taught him to fight his own demons. The girl that he had always thought about before. The girl who made him think wrong about the kids younger than him- that the children weren't as weak as he thought they were.

She was the girl with the spirit of a lion.

* * *

"Well," Lily sighed, "I don't really get how we got out of that one, but I'm glad we didn't get anything worse other than cleaning duty. I can't believe he let you eat, though." She smiled slightly in her bed covers.

"I don't really get how either, but he looked really nostalgic for a moment." Lynne said, her hair wet from the shower she had recently taken. She slipped on a light grey camisole and shoved herself into her black, baggy sweatpants.

"And shocked," Mikasa added on.

"See?" Ymir chuckled, "I told you he liked you."

"No, Ymir, no." Lynne denied flatly, her face void of any emotion.

"Ymir," Christa softly spoke, seeing as a few females shifted in their positions with all their talk, "we should just sleep- and please stop teasing Lynne!"

"Of course, of course," Ymir smirked, sliding into her own bed. "'Nite, idiots."

"Goodnight," Lynne replied, closing her eyes as she dragged her bed covers over her.

"Like wise," Mikasa smiled as she tossed herself onto her bed.

"Goodnight," Christa yawned before closing her eyes, "get ready for tomorrow's training."

"Yeah, okay," Lily wearily replied.

* * *

**Oooookay starting now, things will slowly build up c:****This chapter was bad, I know. It was just a get-to-know-Lynne kinda thing.  
Incase you're wondering, this story... ****Isn't going to be..**  
** SLIGHTSPOILERSLIGHTSPOILERSsunshineandrainbows  
LAKSHGSJH HURPA DURPA  
**

**Alright, thanks for reading :D Please drop a review.  
Once again, I'm sorry for making a crap chapter.**

**kokokarahonki**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else other than this story, plot, and I also own Lynne.  
I do not own Lily Blanche.**

**WOW I am so pleased with the reviews I got :D. I am also very happy because I earned more favorites and follows! Thanks, everyone 8D  
And even if you aren't reviewing, following or anything, I would still like to thank you for reading this story c:**

**On with it!**

* * *

"Who died!?" A loud, raspy voice screamed from outside of the girl's cabin.

"Jacobe did! Someone cut him with 3DMG and made a run for it. We don't know who killed him though!" Another man's voice shouted back, followed by the sound of loud boots hitting wood, "I'm going to wake the girls up!" The black haired man hollered back once more before rushing to open the door which lead to the girl's dorm. The door opened with a loud bang, causing some girls to shriek awake and some to jump in their sleep. "Girls, wake up!" He gruffly ordered them.

"W-what..?" Sasha stirred, surprisingly being the first to wake from her sleep, "It's so early..!" She whined, noticing that it was still dark outside. Then again, winter was heading their way.

"Zip your mouth," He glared at her harshly, his eyes wide with anger, "wake up, girls!"

Cue stifled groans of annoyance. One by one, all the girls woke up, eyes still half-lidded.

"Someone has died," He looked around for any guilty faces. He found none. He only found some filled with shock, horror and curiosity. He closed his eyes, "..the cause of death was by 3D Maneuver Gear. Someone had taken out their blades and killed one of our fellow soldiers; Jacobe Mist."

"Who would do that!?" Lynne immediately barked, wiping any remains of sleep from her eyes. Her silver eyes flashed in betrayal and anger, "Why..!?" She cried, placing a hand on her head. It's only been two days since they've joined, and yet hell was already here.

"Is this a fucking joke?" Ymir glared at the man, "Because if it is, I swear to God," she growled. She wasn't a morning person.

"Does it look like I'm telling a fucking joke!?" He snapped back at her, "Watch your mouth, soldier." He turned his back to the girls, "Everyone is supposed to meet at headquarters in thirty minutes. Start getting ready, now. Breakfast will be saved for later." With that, he shut the door and ran to the boy's cabin, repeating his steps in a much more flustered way before running back to HQ.

The girls were quick to get up. Sasha was still groggy from the rude and shocking wake up call they'd received at four in the morning. They all quickly slid into their clothes, most girls keeping silent while some continued to chit-chat with their friends about how disbelieving it seemed for someone to already die after their second day.

"Maybe they're just pulling a prank on us," Lynne reasoned, trying vainly to calm herself down as she walked out the door with Lily behind her.

"No," Lily shook her head, "I doubt it. Why would they pull such a cruel prank? Plus the man sounded dead serious when he said that..."

"By the Angel," Lynne glared at the ground, "I really do hope what you've just said is wrong. I don't want to think that somebody in our legion- in our _family-" _she quickly reworded herself, "killed someone."

"I know, Lynne," Lily's eyes darkened before she continued on, looking to the side with a sad look on her face, "but reality can be cruel, Lynne... You and I both know this for a fact."

Lynne didn't say anything, not wanting to remember her own past. Even though she knew it was important to remember what motivated her to enter this legion, she didn't want to remember the pain her family, herself and Lily had received from all of their doings.

She closed her eyes for a moment as she made her way down the path which lead to their headquarters, remembering how she got her scar. All she could see was red, the moment that boy struck her... She lifted a hand up to her upper eyelid, trailing her slightly jagged scar down.

Lily noticed this and looked downwards, her eyes dark at first until she remembered the promise she had made to herself. She placed a hand onto her chest area, where her heart was. She closed her eyes, remembering what she had said before: "I won't die until I see Lynne get married to the man she loves, and I promise to myself to protect her until she does." She silently whispered to herself. She reopened her eyes, a sharp glint of determination shining within them.

Christa, who was beside Lily and went unnoticed by heard her words of absolution, gave her a surprised look and inwardly though to herself, '_Is she that desperate..? I wonder why what drives her to her solution... their parents are still alive too, working as bakers in Wall Rose..." _She closed her eyes, her deep, train of thought ruined by Ymir who had decided to pop up beside her with a surprising 'Boo!'.

Lynne trained her eyes on the building in front of her. Many people were entering the building, and none seemed to be leaving. None seemed all too happy either. They all looked unforgiving and sullen. She frowned, her eyes turning half-lidded at this atmosphere. This was definitely serious. She felt a small tug on her right jacket sleeve and turned her head to look at who it was.

Armin gave her a sloppy smile, his eyes burning with seriousness, "Good morning, Lynne." He softly called, his blue eyes showing signs of sleepiness.

Lynne gave him a half smile and nodded in acknowledgement before turning away from him. Even though she knew it was a very unfriendly like thing to do, she had still done it, though it was mostly because of the fact that there was something going down in that building.

Armin understood her completely. The gloomy atmosphere was rubbing onto him too, causing him to shut up involuntarily. He walked beside her as they neared the grey double doors which led to the inside of their legion's headquarters. The door swiftly opened, soldiers seemingly in a hurry, anger burning in their eyes with their Gear on.

One of them yelled, "Find the culprit! He or she should still be awake and moving with 3D Maneuver Gear!"

The group said their "Aye"s and maneuvered their way out.

Lynne gave Armin an odd look, which he responded to with a downcast look. They both entered the building, the rest of the newbies behind them in suit.

Once they got in, they were all blessed with an unwelcoming voice, "You're all late." The voice growled as cadets began to pile up in confusion, the seniors standing at the sides silently.

It was undoubtedly Levi's voice. No one could have such a pissed off, sharp and annoyed voice so early in the morning.

Some cadets twitched at this.

Lynne opened her mouth, "Tell us what's happened." She responded back, not caring about if they were late or not.

Levi rose an eyebrow at her serious expression before composing himself, "As you should know, a fellow soldier died today, the soldier being Jacobe Mist, a senior. The killer's motives remain unknown and should still be on the loose," Levi shifted, glaring at the cadets, "so..."

"...we decided," Hanji, who was beside Erwin, her arms folded, "to see if any of you were the culprits."

Lynne was speechless.

"But we don't even have our _Gear," _Lily reasoned, narrowing her eyes, "and if we did, we'd have to check it out."

"We know that," Erwin stiffly replied, standing in the in front of everyone, "but we want to see your hands because we found some bloodied hand prints leading out of the crime scene. We believe it was the criminals, so please, hold your hands out." He ordered everyone, his voice loud and booming.

Lynne tossed Lily a skeptical look as she raised her hands, watching as the seniors moved from their places and began inspecting their hands. Lynne didn't bother to look at her hands. She knew she wasn't the criminal. If she was, then-

"Sir!" A senior caught everyone's attention, "This cadet's hands are slightly wounded!"

Everyone turned to look at the cadet, once seeing the cadet their eyes widening with utter disbelief and shock.

Lynne looked at the man in front of her in mix surprise and confusion who only stared back at her in suspicion and anger. She trailed his eyes to her hands.

Indeed, they were wounded, but she had a reason. Her eyes widened in shock, "This is a misunderstandi-!" She was cut off by the loud voice of Mike Zakarius.

"You!" His eyes widening, "How could you!"

She flinched, horror lighting her eyes as the room went silent, Armin's gaze on her hard. "It wasn't me!" She quickly cried, "I got these from tripping when I ran alone yesterday!" She honestly replied.

Her honesty was unseen.

"_Liar!" _The man in front of her hissed, glaring at her in disgust as he gripped her hands tightly.

Lynne's eyes were dim, filled with horror and pain from the man's grip.

"You're wrong!" A voice from beside her roared, taking Lynne's hands away from the man's grasp, "She's not lying! Lynne would never lie!" The male's voice barked indignantly.

Lynne tilted her head upwards, looking at Armin's cross face as he wrapped his arms around her in a protective fashion, "Armin..." She hoarsely whispered, her eyes lighting up with a look of happiness. Someone believed her.

"Oh? Who the hell are you supposed to be to speak to me like that," The dark haired man growled, "are you her boyfriend?"

Armin's eyes widened for a moment, a faint pink glow on his cheeks, "N-No, that's wrong..."

He was ignored. "Why would you date a liar like her? Did she deceive you?" He shot questions at the fifteen year old.

"Enough!" Erwin shouted, causing everyone to stop their movements to face the tall man. His eyes were bright with confidence, "Corporal Levi has explained to me that she was _indeed _running extra laps around the forest yesterday until nine, and it's true, we don't know if she's telling the truth or not, but with no evidence to tell that she _is _the culprit would render her only on the suspicion list."

Lynne let out a relieved sigh. At least that cleared up some of it. She sent Levi a grateful look, to which he response was to glare his usual pair of daggers at Lynne, a small smirk on his lips.

Armin glared at the raven haired man before tightening his grip around Lynne.

Lynne blinked twice as the arms around her tightened, "Armin, it's fine now."

Armin looked down for a moment before pulling away from her, watching as she straightened herself out, giving him a sweet smile. He blushed and smiled back.

"Ew," Ymir chuckled, "you two already look like lovers." She cringed her nose in disgust, staring at Armin as he turned red, turning away from Lynne. Ymir smirked and leaned towards Lynne's left ear, "No worries," she whispered, "I support you and Corporal."

Lynne jumped away from her, her face flaming with embarrassment, "Damn it, Ymir!" She cursed before paying heed to the front once more.

Erwin seemed to wait for the others to stop what they were doing, waiting until all was quiet. Once a serene silence came over them, he began to speak once more, "It seems that no one has blood on their hands or under their fingernails," he closed his eyes, "then again, the culprit could've washed it all off."

"Sir," Mikasa tentatively spoke up, "wouldn't it be wise to check around the perimeters for any more evidence?"

"We've already done that." Erwin blinked, "The body was located in the forest's west trail. We searched around the forest thoroughly and were only able to find signs of the Gear being used, broken twigs and bloody hand prints."

"I...I see." Mikasa lowered her head, seemingly in deep thought.

"That's it for today. We'll continue today's activities with caution. Signal a red flare if another body is found... the attacker seems to know what it's doing and is being discreet about it. Any questions?" The blonde haired man surveyed the area, finding one flailing hand in the air. The hand belonged to Armin Arlert. "Yes, Arlert?"

"I was wondering... has anyone checked the sign out for 3D Maneuver Gears?" Armin looked at Erwin with a skeptical look.

"Already done, and nobody was found." Erwin turned around, "You're all dismissed. You are all to stay in your cabins until the normal schedule begins."

The rookies chattered amongst their groups, some quick to turn away and head out the door.

Lynne was frozen in spot for a moment as she felt a few pairs of eyes set onto her. She looked back at the presences.

Levi eyed her along with Hanji and Mike before turning away, walking off to where ever he needed to go.

Hanji immediately ran over to her, leaving Mike behind. A smile was on her face, her brown eyes wide with excitement and curiosity. "So, cadet," she reached over Lynne to grab her shoulders, "was it really you?" She grinned, "Come on, you can tell _me."_

"N-No," Lynne waved the strange woman off, "of course it wasn't! I take pride in being in this legion and will not harm any of its members!"

"Hmm..." Hanji smiled, "You seem trusty. I'm Hanji Zoe! Nice to meet you... uh." She paused as she stuck a hand out, waiting for Lynne.

Lynne blinked before smiling warmly, "Lynnette. Lynnette Blanche, at the legion's service." She shook Hanji's hand.

Hanji's smile widened, making a little gasping noise, "You have such a lovely smile! I think I've seen your parents before," Hanji let her mind wander to the back of her head for a moment as she let go of Lynne's hand, "oh yeah! The ones from Shiganshina! I think they're in Wall Rose, right? In the Karanese District?"

"Yeah!" Lynne beamed as people walked past them, happy to know that the woman knew of her parents, "Bakers, right?"

"No..." Hanji narrowed her eyes at her, "Artisans."

Lynne blinked twice, "My parents are bakers."

"Ah!" Hanji rubbed the back of her head, "Wrong people then... but I swear... they hold that same smile that you do." She whispered loud enough for Lynne to hear, "Oh well! Do you want to come with me?"

"W-where?" Lynne stuttered as Hanji suddenly pulled her to where Levi had gone.

"To Levi's office!" Hanji stated, ignoring Lynne's shriek of horror and whines.

* * *

"Hello!" Hanji screamed as she bursted through lovely brown wooden doors with Lynne in tow. "I found a girl named Lynnette! Isn't she pretty?" She held Lynne out, pushing the poor girl to the front.

Lynne shrieked once she met familiar grey eyes filled with annoyance.

"Hanji," he let out a belated sigh, "what do you need?"

"I don't need anything." She stated, walking over to his desk and sitting on it, a loud growl emitting from Levi, "I just wanted to show you my new friend."

'_F-Friend..?' _Lynne thought in her head. It's only been minutes since they met.

"See?" Hanji pointed over at Lynne.

Lynne gave her an incredulous look.

The raven haired man turned his head to look at Lynne, a smirk growing on his face, "Oh, it's _you _again, _Blanche." _

"Wow," Lynne resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "I'm sorry for even coming."

"Damn right you should." He barked back, "You're supposed to be in your cabin. Are you disobeying your commander's orders," he paused, a devious smirk growing on his face, "just to see me?"

"Of course not!" She defended herself, letting an annoyed look come across her face along with a tint of red on her cheeks, "I would never! Why would I come to see you anyway?" She pointed at Hanji accusingly, "She brought me here!"

Levi looked at Hanji, waiting for her to say something.

Hanji snapped back to reality, "What?"

"By the Angel," Lynne slumped her shoulders.

"Not 'Oh my God'?" Hanji grinned at her, her eyes shining in fascination, "What a quality being you are!"

Lynne didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here, Hanji?" He asked her once more, his patience running low.

She pouted, "I want to conduct an experiment on her."

"What!?" Lynne jumped back. This woman was going to do what on her? In the back of her head, she regret joining the Survey Corps for this sole reason.

Levi rubbed his temples as he sat back in his chair in frustration, "For the last time, Hanji, you are _not _allowed to use cadets for your damn murderous experiments!"

"Why not? It's for humanity!" She whined.

"Oh, please, someone almost _died _last time we allowed you to do this!" Levi turned his head back to Lynne, grey eyes boring into light grey eyes, "Besides, look at her. She seems so _weak _and _fragile. _I doubt that even through all that training she got, she gained _muscle. _I bet she isn't even strong."

A twig snapped within Lynne. She placed on a twitchy smile. This man was scorning her. What she thought he _didn't _know is that when she was _younger, _she beat up a group of boys and made a grown man cry. Before Hanji could speak, she broke in, "Hanji, miss, I'm fine with this."

Hanji smiled, "Oh it's okay it won't-..." She stopped, Lynne's words registering in her mind. Her mouth dropped, "Wait what? You're fine with me experimenting on you!?"

"Yeah," She slowly agreed, being careful of herself.

Levi twitched.

"Yay!" She grinned, looking over at Levi, "See! She can do it! I bet she's stronger than you!" She teased.

"I bet she isn't."

"Wanna test that out?"

"No."

"Um," Lynne broke in once more, looking unsure, "are we going to do it.. or..?" Her grey eyes flashed between Levi and Hanji.

"Can she!?" Hanji grinned at Levi, "Oh please, please, please!"

Levi paused for a moment. "Hey, brat."

"Yeah?" Lynne looked over at Levi.

He smirked, "I'm glad you know your new name," he seemed amused by this, "are you sure you want to do it? You might.. die."

"I know." Lynne sighed, "But it's worth a try. It's for humanity after all," she closed her eyes, "I wouldn't mind giving Eren a hand. He has the courage to move forward anyway..."

The stoic man eyed her for a few moments, a rare glint flashing through his eyes. He turned to Hanji. "Fine. You may do it- but don't get me wrong. If Erwin wasn't on his horse, going to check at his family, I would say no."

"What does _Erwin _have to do with this?" Hanji queried before grinning in realization, "Thanks anyway, Levi! I knew I could count on you!" She rushed over to Lynne, grabbing her by her shoulders again, eliciting a shriek from her. "Bye~!"

Lynne gave Levi a look before the doors closed.

He blinked. Within that look of horror in her eyes, he could've sworn he saw determination.

He also could've sworn he saw her smile. "I hope that brat knows what she's going for..." He sighed, closing his eyes as he dismissed her smile as a part of his imagination.

* * *

**Yep.  
Yeeeeeep.  
Yep.  
okei plot is moving forward quickly. i sry.  
Thanks for reading and please review and etc :D  
I was really happy when I got such feedback from people, and I promise that I'll try to make this story as original as the word original can ever be!  
Thanks again~  
****Btw, who do you think the killer is?**


	6. Chapter 6

**-SCREAMS TO LIFE-  
RE-BORN!  
****XxI-Stole-Your-CookiexX:  
Oh my GOD MY HEART WAS SO CONTENT AFETR THIS. Sorry if that sounded cheesy. It's fitting to how I feel :U. It makes me so happy when people like you review ; w ;. Makes me SO damn happy. Oh, Armin is so sweet XD! IKR! I prefer taking romance things slow because it gets all weird when they meet after a day and they're like 'MARRY ME'. It's like: "yo its been a day. wat."**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading, following, reviewing and leaving this story on their favorites ; u ;. It really means a lot.  
PS: This key board is broken.  
I do not own SnK/AoT.**

* * *

Hanji continued to scribble away on her papers, checking lists as she eyed the serum in her hand. The serum wasn't thick, it was thin and was almost comparable to water, though its color was a light, sunflower yellow color. She smiled as she checked off one last thing, her heart racing with content as she reviewed the process over in her mind.

Her list of things to do to Lynne were easy:  
Tie her down, make her feel relaxed, clean the inside of her wrist and inject away.

Before she stood up, she took a quick glance at her list of safety precautions before standing up and walking over to the pinkish haired girl who sat quietly on a rather _comfortable _wooden chair, her arms laying on the armrests with her legs crossed where her ankles were as she sat with her back straight, her face intimidatingly still as well. Hanji would've thought that Lynne was a matured, grown woman for a moment if it weren't for that one, innocent glint in her eyes.

Hanji smiled, "Hello, Lynnette," she greeted before looking at the straps which hung loosely from the chair's front legs and armrests, "do you mind if I strap you down?"

Lynne shook her head before smiling, "Please, miss Zoe, call me Lynne."

Hanji smiled back at her while she strapped her down firmly onto the chair, "Alright, _Lynne," _she seemed to test the nickname before nodding, "then you may call me _Hanji, _okay?"

"Yes, mi- err," She paused, "Hanji." Her soft grey eyes were filled with some kind of emotion that Hanji couldn't put on her finger on before the blonde began to speak, "What test are you conducting on me, exactly?" She queried with utter curiosity.

Hanji tentatively brought her teeth to her lower lip, dragging the nearby cart holding antibiotics, needles and tissues over, "..You know Eren, no?"

"Yes," Lynne paused for a moment, her eyes grazing over with disbelief as she thought of something, "he's a close friend."

"I see," Hanji picked up the clean needle and squeezed the top lightly, the pressure not enough to squeeze all of its contents out, "well, in this... serum," she tapped the barrel, eying Lynne with a excited gleam in her eyes, "is Eren's blood. His _titan _blood, to be exact. I'm going to try and make you become like him."

Lynne's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

"But I am," Hanji frowned, "are you still willing?"

"No-no, hell no!" Lynne screamed, struggling in her binds.

Then something suspicious hit Hanji. Even though Lynne was struggling, her eyes held no emotion. Not a silver of fear, distrust, or _anything _to be exact. She waved it off.

"I'll give you some time to calm down first," Hanji sighed, "I can't do anything with you going all ballistic."

After a few minutes of just sitting, Lynne had abruptly stopped her actions, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "Fine." Lynne looked up at Hanji, who sat on the floor patiently.

Hanji grinned, "Really!?"

"Yeah," Her side bangs, spilled to the middle, covering her eyes, "it's to help humanity, right?"

"Of course!" Hanji smiled before taking the needle which was once resting on the cart on a tray, "Alright, Lynne, this might hurt a bit." She bit her lip, adjusting her eyeglasses before cleaning her wrist with alcohol on a clean cotton pad before taking the needle, looking at Lynne for a moment.

Lynne didn't reply, a frown on her face. She relaxed her muscles and closed her eyes.

Hanji took that as a cue and lunged the needle into her inner-wrist area.

* * *

Lynne lay limp on the pristine, white bed, her eyes closed, her head tilted to the side as her hair scattered all around her face.

"And so she just passed out?" Levi rose an eyebrow as he eyed Hanji from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah," Hanji smiled wearily, "after I injected her."

A pregnant silence followed her words. The silence continued on for a few seconds before Levi decided to break in with a tone of curiosity and suspicion.

"You said that this_," _he turned to looked at her in the eye, "would somehow benefit humanity. What did you inject her with, Hanji?" He narrowed his eyes further at her as she seemed to jump in response.

"A-Anyway," she fiddled with her fingers for a moment before remembering something, "I need to get herbs from the local vendor, be back soon!" The chocolate haired woman raced to the wooden doors of the infirmary room and smiled sheepishly as she opened the door and peered into the room, "take care of her for me, please? And when she wakes up, test her! Bye!" She hurriedly left.

"..Test her?" He slowly spoke as he glared at the door harshly, "For what?"

"To see if I can actually turn," A voice to his right replied with a slightly sleepy voice.

In shock, he turned his head to Lynne, who was looking up at him lazily, a hand brushing away her bangs from her face. She looked neutral, as if nothing had happened to her. As if she wasn't injected. _As if she didn't care._

"How long have you been awake for?" He questioned her with a scolding tone, his dark grey eyes staring into brighter ones.

She smiled, "I only took a nap out of fatigue," she stretched her arms, "I mean, waking me up at 4AM is bad for my health, I need sleep." She rolled her shoulders as she sat up, "But if you're curious, I've been awake for quite some time."

"How long?"

"Long enough to know that Hanji carried me onto this bed," She relaxingly laid back down, "by the way, what time is it?"

Something about her attitude seemed to irk Levi, "Why the _hell _are you acting so relaxed? You sound comfortable with me already," Levi's eyes darkened with a sadistic glint, "should I change that?"

Lynne blinked at him. She smiled. She laughed, though her cheerful laugh seemed to hide something like her own version of sadism.

He narrowed his eyes, "What's so funny, _Blanche?" _He seemed to spit out her name with venom.

Lynne smiled, "Nothing," she simply replied, "by the way, you _might _want to test me."

"..How?"

"Well," Lynne blinked twice, "should I bite myself to turn into a titan or..?"

Levi's eyes widened.

"Did she really?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Can I eat after this?" Lynne weakly asked as she stood on the grass field, the sun peaking behind the clouds as the wind's chill blew against her skin, causing her to shiver though Levi didn't seem even fazed by the bitter wind. Her cape was loosely hanging off her neck, pushed to the left side of her body on purpose.

"Yeah," Levi lazily drawled, turning his back away from her as he jogged his way further out on the field away from the girl. He twisted around once he was far enough and yelled at her, "alright, Blanche! Go!" He signaled her.

Lynne panicked for a moment. She drew out her blades and cut a thin line on her left hand. A thin stream of blood followed the cut, beading at the corners before dripping. She closed her eyes and waited for the magic to happen.

...

...

...

"Huh?" She questioned herself, looking around her. Nothing had changed. "Not deep enough?" She looked down at her cut. She decided to do it Eren's way. She tried to bite herself hard enough to tear through the skin on her hands. It didn't work. Desperate, she took out her blade once more and cut her wound deeper, letting out an anguished scream when she did so. Droplets of bright red fell from her hand. She then noticed that steam was not pouring out from her hand. Then she remembered why there wasn't any. '_Right. Not yet,' _she inwardly sighed, rolling her eyes as she remembered _his damned words._

"Oi, Blanche!" Levi hollered at her from afar.

She turned to look at him.

"Failure?"

She looked at her hand before looking back up at the male figure, "Yeah!" She hollered back.

"Well," Levi rolled his eyes, "that was actually quite expected. Once again, into Hanji's failed experiments... This time she went all out without telling me either," he sighed, turning away from the girl and walking to HQ. He raised his hand and beckoned her to come. Behind him, he heard the sound of soft footsteps against grass, seemingly hurried to meet his pace. "At least you tried," he acknowledged her slightly, forgetting his pride for once.

"Mmm..." She hummed disappointingly. She kind of _did _want to turn into a titan. She thought that it would be cool if she did.

He glanced over at her, eying her facial expression.

The blonde frowned, her grey eyes half-lidded as she looked down at the grass. She was _clearly _disappointed. Lynne turned her head up to look at the man, who quickly looked away when she did so.

When they were almost at their headquarters, he cast another quick glance at her before hiding his actions by fixing his own cape. However, his sharp eyes did not miss the knowing smile she held.

* * *

**Short. I know. I''ll write more tomorrow, okei o;  
Thanks for reading this~ Quite some foreshadowing I did...  
Please review and etc~ Possibly another chapter coming out tomorrow or Sunday o,o.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAHA INACTIVE STORY FTW /cries/  
Kk anyway.  
I don't own SNK, okay ;D**

**tbh i only stopped updating because i was thinking of how the story would go woot woot  
**

* * *

"Quit bleeding all over the fucking place, Blanche!" Levi snapped, glaring at the pinkish-blonde haired girl to his left from the corner of his eyes. He could literally _see _the small drops of blood dripping from her hand and falling onto the wooden floors, "You're going to have to clean that up."

"Yeah," She nodded carelessly, looking at the small cut on her hand with disinterest as she walked along with him, not even bothering to cover it up with a cloth or anything. She just casually walked on, ignoring the bright red drops which dripped from the edges of her cut.

He rolled his eyes and quickly opened the door leading to the infirmary to take hold of a few things so that her bleeding would just end.

A strawberry-blonde haired girl shot up, looking at the door in shock as it opened, revealing the man with a rather short stature and raven black hair, a shorter girl with hair that glistened pink in the light, a mar on her right eye which was painfully obvious. "Corporal!" Petra let out a surprised cry as she stood straight, saluting to her commander, who saluted back to her. Lynne didn't even move, she just stared at Petra with a look of familiarity.

"Hey," Lynne slowly began, dragging out the last letter before continuing on, "aren't you the girl who was watching sis and I?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Yes!" Petra cheerfully smiled, dropping her arms behind her as she confirmed Lynne's suspicions, "I am! You two are very skilled at teamwork, aren't you two?"

Lynne frowned, "No," she denied, "she likes working with people while I absolutely hate it. I only work with her because she knows what to do, but usually, most others just go ahead without thinking. I hate that."

Petra's smile disappeared at her sour response, "Oh," her voice seemed disappointed, "a-actually, I was really hoping to pair up with you for some practices some time..."

Now it was Lynne's turn to smile, "That, I will gladly accept as long as I learn something from it."

"Great!" Petra clapped as she gave her attention to Levi, "Corporal, may I ask why you are here?" She politely queried the man.

"Brat's hand. Check it out," He glared at the teen from the corner of his eyes, noting the bored expression she held.

"Of course," Petra urged the girl to come forward to her while Levi closed the door.

Lynne obediently took a step forward and stuck out her left hand so that it was _literally _in front of Petra's face.

"How rude," Levi commented as he seated himself on a chair.

Petra flinched at her action as she saw the miniscule of a cut, "That's really small..." She heaved a breath as she saw the amount of blood on the floor, "I wonder how such a small cut could make such a large mess!"

"_Small?" _Levi's tone seemed critical as he peered over to look at Lynne's cut, his eyes wide once he saw the little wound. "How is that..?" He stopped halfway, looking at her hand disbelief.

"Oh," Lynne blinked twice, "I didn't make it deep enough, I guess..." She scratched the back of her head, a silly smile on her face.

"Bullshit, Blanche," He spat, "I _saw_ how deep it was. Any deeper than it's previous depth it would've hit your bones."

Lynne laughed, "I believe you are over exaggerating," she smiled, "besides, why would I want to hurt myself so badly?"

Levi was unconvinced. He stared at her blankly along with Petra, who had a perplexed look on her face.

"Petra?" Levi's eyes remained on silver ones, which seemed happy.

"Yes?" Was her soft response to him.

"Call in Jaeger," Levi's gaze was still affixed onto Lynne's, trying to see if there were any hints of dishonesty in her eyes, "I think we may have just found a new friend with him to play with."

"Y-yes," Petra nodded, still confused about the occurring events as she bowed and left to hunt for Eren.

"Oh, so I'm finally seeing Eren again," Lynne softly smiled.

Just then, Levi saw a quick flash in her eyes, which he recognized for a brief moment, but as quickly as both the idea and thought came, they both flew from his mind. He shortly remembered the word '_laughter_' from the look in her eyes. Yes, that was one of the emotions that quickly shot through... _she was laughing. _Laughing at what? _Laughing at him? _He scowled at her before finally responding to her," Yeah, now both brats can be together as one hell of an annoying couple."

Lynne sneered at him, her eyes mocking.

"I hate that look in your bleak eyes, _Blanche," _he hissed, "it looks as if your making fun of me."

"Oh?" His harsh words seemed to pique her interest, "I'm sorry if it seems that way-."

"-Even your tone," He quickly added on, catching her by surprise, "seems mocking."

Lynne was not unsure how to react. "Umm, once again, Corporal, I'm sorry if it seems that way," she bowed, "I can't... _control_ how my body and tone look..." she awkwardly explained, although she could tell him the reason why she was like this, but she chose not to.

"Corporal!" Petra's cheery voice broke in as she swung the door open, "I've brought Eren!"

Lynne let out an excited gasp as a familiar tan skinned male came in.

"Umm- huh? Lynne!?" Eren gave Lynne a shocked look as he saw the Wings of Freedom on her leather jacket, "Y-You-!?"

"Yeah!" Lynne exultantly leaped onto Eren, tackling him into a hug with her eyes closed, "Eren~! I missed you so much! Did you miss me?" She cooed, forcefully pulling him down as she rubbed her cheeks on his, "I missed you so much! Actually everyone missed you and-!" The last word came out as a sharp gasp as she opened her eyes, which seemed almost blue. She paused.

Eren did not know what to do as he held the girl in his arms, a confused look on his face as her eyes flashed, her whole body frozen, her muscles tense.

She smiled and leaned close to his ear, whispering something which _also _caused the other male to freeze.

Eren's eyes flashed a deep, dark, red color for a moment, a smile on his own face as he whispered back to her ear.

Both who were in contact with each other suddenly relaxed each other.

Levi and Petra looked awkwardly at their exchange, Petra hearing some words for she was closer to them than Levi was. The words were _definitely _not the language the currently spoke, no, it was not English.

It was some other language that seemed unknown as of now.

Lynne pulled away from Eren, winking at him.

Eren winked back playfully before looking at Levi with a strange stature that Levi knew that Eren wasn't used to for it seemed inelegant, "_Corporal," _he began, his voice husky and oozing masculinity with an almost invisible accent, but it was clear enough for Levi to notice, "may we meet Hanji?"

"For what, brat?"

Eren looked taken aback for a moment, "She... wanted to run a few experiments on me today."

"Well she isn't here, plus why would the other brat have to accompany you?"

"Because we're friends!" He whined and pouted.

Lynne scoffed.

"And that means something?" Levi rose an eyebrow.

Eren nodded, a wide smile on his face, his eyes not the usual teal. They were leaning towards an electric blue color at this point.

"Fine," Cue a small cheer from Lynne, "but you both have to clean my suite until Hanji comes, and don't worry about not missing a spot," Levi's glare turned harsher, "because I'll be there to inspect your work."

Lynne smiled sweetly at Levi, her clouded eyes shifting from Levi's to Petra's who was beside her. Lynne suddenly turned over to Petra, a wide grin on her face, "Why, hello! This isn't our first time meeting, I believe." She stuck a hand out for Petra to shake.

Petra gave Lynne an incredulous look, "Of course not," Petra slowly answered, "this is our third..?" Her statement came out as a question as she shook hands with Lynne.

"Ah," Lynne gave her a close-eyed smile, "right! I forgot for a second," she pulled her hand away from Petra, a strange look in her eyes.

Petra shot her an odd look.

"Off to cleaning, Ly~" Eren continued to drag the last letter as he looked over at Lynne, who nodded, "~nne!"

"Right." Was her rather _cold _response as the both ran out of the room carelessly.

"Wait..!" Petra's voice fell deaf one their ears as the door shut followed by incoherent sentences. "Huh... they both kinda..."

"Acted unsuitably?" Levi finished the sentence for her, his eyes remaining on the door.

"Yes," Petra nodded as her gaze turned worried, "I wonder if they're alright."

"Did you hear what they were saying?" Levi queried with interest as he shifted his gaze to meet her eyes.

"Yes, I did... it wasn't in our language though, but I heard one word. A very familiar word. '_Eolach' _I believe it was." Petra thought about it for a moment, "I believe it's Irish..?"

"Irish?" Levi rose an eyebrow, "That kind of language isn't well spoken here... who said it?"

"Cadet Lynnette Blanche did," Petra's eyes seemed amazed, "I didn't know she spoke Irish! Maybe she could teach me! I heard that she spoke little bits of French- like _you, _Corporal, but Irish?" Petra felt ecstatic about learning new things.

"How about Eren?" Levi's tone was plain.

"He..." Petra paused, remembering what he had said to Lynne, "I think he spoke his native tongue, too. German, I believe it is called."

Levi hummed in response, his eyes trailing across the floor to meet the door once more.

* * *

_"Now, back to where we were..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Who are you? You seem very familiar. We've met before, no?"  
_

_A chuckle, "Yes, but I won't sell my name easily. I also do not remember your name, dear."  
_

_A sweet smile, "Then let us remain as strangers for now."_

_"Natürlich."_

_Light red lips slowly morphed into a frown, "Ní féidir liom labhairt do theanga."_

"_Pardon?"_

_"Exactly."_

* * *

**Hey I dont speak Irish or German so i dont know if those are even right.  
Google translate though.  
woopwoopplsreview.  
**

**Eolach = Familiar  
_Natürlich_ = Of course  
_Ní féidir liom labhairt do theanga = _I cannot speak your language.  
**


End file.
